


Night Pleasures

by ArmaniWorks



Series: Xtra Thicc House [2]
Category: Adventure Time, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Thicc Falls, Xtra Thicc House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmaniWorks/pseuds/ArmaniWorks
Summary: Lucy has a late-night guest that is eager to fulfil a deep desire of hers.





	Night Pleasures

Despite the fact she adored her big brother more than anyone else, Lincoln wasn’t Lucy Loud’s first love and sometimes she needed to indulge in that latent desire, spending one night a month locked away in the depths of her shared bedroom. Covered in nothing but a thin, pitch-black silk bedsheet, the voluptuous sibling pulled out her most prized possession from its safe place on her shelf, placing it on the dresser in front of her bed. The bust of her precious vampire stared ahead blankly with marble eyes at its owner as she turned to lay herself atop her bed, letting the covering cascade to reveal her voluptuous body to her bust of a boyfriend, spreading her plush firm atop the mattress and letting her hands drift sensually overtop tight spider-web lingerie. 

“Oh, Edward” Lucy’s hushed voice echoed, her imagination easily creating a body to match the head of her vampire boyfriend, pushing her hands into squeezing her soft breasts like stress balls. Her head felt light and dizzy as she heard the bust giving her instructions, a hand leaving her tit to make its way into her panties, trembling with excitement at the way her clit throbbed underneath her manicured nail. Edwards’ nonexistent cock throbbed at his thrall’s performance and his silent instructions rang loudly in her ears. Strong fingers pulled aside the thin veil of fabric hiding her pussy from vampire eyes, exposing the heavily soaked meat of her vagina to the empty room. A finger dipped into the void and Lucy’s vibrant cry was the signal to push her into a true fever pitch, adding another finger into the mix and stirring her pleasure pot under her lover’s watchful gaze. “Are you enjoying me right now? Do you want me?” Powerful walls pressed along Lucy’s fingers like a lead vice; kegels with her other sisters making her pussy strong enough to crush simple toys, now being made to melt in offering to a stone bust. “Please, Edward, take me… take this offering of my body… bite me and make me yours!!”

  
She could feel her orgasm bubbling upwards, that familiar feeling of weakness and need consuming all basic thought and need as Lucy saw the vampire’s shaft throbbing with need for her. All she needed was that final push, those three simple words that she wanted to hear from her big brother, that she needed to hear from her vampire master. Before she could make that final leap into satisfaction, take that final plunge and push herself into a blissful orgasm-

**PLIP**

**PLIP** **  
**

**PLIP**

The feeling of moisture on her naked shoulder was just enough to pull the goth out of her fantasy, using her dry hand to wipe at the liquid, slowly bringing it to her face and carefully sniffing at her fingers. Lucy’s brow furrowed in confusion as the familiar smell of sex drifted into her nostrils, wiping her hand along her naked thigh and looking upwards as a thought crept into the back of her mind. Inky midnight filled the bedroom, but she could see just the tiniest bit of movement through the darkness. Her experienced eyes focused onto the movement and Lucy began to make out the figure of a woman hanging on the ceiling, a heavy bluish-grey tit had been pulled out of their top and was being wantonly crushed in it’s grip above Lucy’s head, the other hand buried deep inside a pair of moistened panties, jeans hanging around her ankles as further liquid dripped down from her soiled underwear. Her mouth moved and had it been anyone aside from the current occupant, the voice might not have been heard. “Oh” she scuttled about slightly atop the ceiling and Lucy’s head followed suit. “Well, that’s a bummer.” Blood-red eyes shone through the darkness and the creature pulled her hand out of her crotch to wave at the room’s owner. “‘Sup?”   
  
“Wh-?”

“ **Don’t move a muscle** .” The command rang not through her ears, but in the whole of her body. Every muscle in her body froze in place, unable to move even a single inch and Lucy’s heart began to throb a thousand beats a minute. Her petals quivered in excitement at the possibility that lay before her, the bedspread underneath her crotch becoming soaked in her juices as the feminine body slowly floated down to lay beside her. The woman’s eyes glowed crimson-hot as she turned onto her side, completely forgoing any modesty by leaving her tits completely exposed. “So, what’s a cutie like me doin’ in a shack like this, you’re probably asking yourself?” Lucy was completely captivated by the woman’s seductive tones, shivering as her moist hand came up to rub the excess pussy juice onto her bare breast. She tried to make a noise, a million questions flowing through her head and struggling to spill out from between her full black lips, yet only squeaks and moans seemed to find their way outwards; the monster’s command was absolute. “Ye~ah, I don’t really get it either, but really I was just hopin’ to find a quick snack before headin’ out and I smelled something  **really** good in this dump.” Her ramblings continued on as she began to levitate off the bed, twisting around and letting her bottoms float off her ample ass and onto the floor. “Time travel really leaves a girl feelin’ empty in the belly, you know?” The woman rubbed her hand along Lucy’s belly and the girl struggled not to make a puddle between her legs. “I just gotta find something sweet… and succulent… and…” 

Her face came to rub against the goth’s, dragging her cheek firmly downwards until she reached the human’s open neck, tilting it downwards and breathing in Lucy’s musk. The thrill it sent down Lucy’s spine was completely overwhelming and if it weren’t for the intruder’s command, it would’ve sent her clean over the edge. She wanted nothing more than to open her mouth and beg for what she so desperately wanted, but remained nothing but a slave to her will. The gleam of fanged teeth caught the corner of her eye and her heart completely stopped. Was she-?

The creature’s nose perked upwards, sniffing wildly at the air and turning away from her plush captive, moving towards the other side of the room and downwards to bury her head into the pile of unwashed laundry that decorated the foot of Lynn’s bed. At that moment, her control waned over Lucy and she gasped for air, pulling her cum-soaked fingers out of her pussy and silently enjoying the sight of a bare vampire ass shaking around as she dug into the void of clothing for whatever she was seeking. “Ah-ha!” The curvy nightmare emerged from the day-old mass of clothing with a  **very** familiar red-and-white shirt in her hands. “Ohhh, can you  **smell** that vintage flavor? Come to mama, you delicious treat!”

“Um, maybe you shouldn’t-” Her words fell flat in her mouth as the girl’s precious fangs sank into the cloth and Lucy’s heart sank at how the red of the top was quickly being drawn towards the bite. “Or… maybe you just… do that. Lynn’s gonna kill me.”

“What? Oh.” The vampiress gave a hearty laugh, tossing the shirt backward onto Lynn’s dirty sheets. “Yeah, sorry about that. I mean, I chow down on red and that was just some  **really good** crimson. Mmm, has that extra zing, too. Girl must go around braless, my compliments.” She smacked her lips. “Honestly, I was just gonna sneak a quick snack and get outta here, but I didn't expect you to peep at me while I was enjoying the show, sooo…here I am.”

Lucy could literally feel the gears in her head struggling to turn and process everything that was happening. “Just who are you, exactly?” 

“I’m Marceline, the Vampire Queen. Just call me Marcy, it’s a lot easier on the tongue.” She extended a hand, tongue extending outwards in a playfully menacing hiss. 

“Lucy Loud” The black-haired shortstack took Marcy’s outstretched hand, bangs hiding just how much her eyes glittered in excitement at how truly cold and lifeless her touch felt.

“Cool. So anyway, love the show you put on, but I gotta find a way back home. See ya, kid!”

“W-wait!” Lucy exclaimed, stopping the vampiress in her airborne tracks as she hovered in front of the window. “You’re not, not gonna… you know?”

“What?” Marcy turned slightly to look over her shoulder.

“I mean, don’t you want to… bite me?”

Marceline looked straight into her eyes for a moment before a chuckle finally escaped her lips. “I’m not really  **that** kinda immortal. Besides, the sooner I get outta your hair, the better; I don’t wanna go back home and come back home to find Finn with a set of tits or whatever because I-” She gave a split-second thought to seeing her friend extra-curvy, her voice finding pause as Lucy’s quivering lip caught her attention. “C’mon, don’t look at me like that. I  **really ** shouldn’t be...” Haunting red eyes were immediately drawn to the human’s overwhelming chest, being pressed together between her arms as she leaned forward on the bed. “Well… maybe we could have a little  **more** fun, but if Peebs finds out I messed with her experiment, she’ll have my head on a platter.”

“Who did what, now?

“ **Exactly!** ” Marcy laughed as she twisted in mid-air, floating back towards the half-naked girl with no concept of personal space and nuzzling her body tightly against Lucy’s in a tight embrace. Cold undead breasts pressed against Lucy’s hot sweaty mammaries and the girl’s heart practically skipped a beat, nipples becoming diamonds more from the thrill than anything. She wanted so badly to kiss the night creature, body sagging slightly as her new friend defied gravity once more, dark arms crossing in front of her tight chest before pulling the shirt over her head and letting gravity drop the old garment onto the floor. “So then, you got any preferences or…” The Vampire Queen groaned as she watched her thick hostess comically bare her neck, running her fingernails so tightly over the pale skin that she could see the scratch marks even without night vision. “Uh-huh, right.” Blood-red eyes rolled as she brought a hand to her cheek in thought. “Okay, I think I can give you what you want… but you gotta be cool about it, ‘kay?”

“As you wish, my Queen.”   
  
The vampire let out an exasperated breath, moving her hand to cover her eyes. “Okay, see that… that’s not cool, but you’re lucky you’re cute.” She snapped her fingers and the once-disheveled sheets quickly sprung to life, whipping upwards and wrapping themselves into a tight ring of silken rope that ensnared the goth’s wrists and ankles, pulling her spread-eagle across the bed so tight that Lucy had a brief mental flash of being bound along a rack before a stretch of her bonds forced her to come back to the reality of being bound at the whim of a hot vampire queen. “Heh, you still cool Luce?” Marcy chuckled, taking a clawed finger to the center of Lucy's bra and pulling back to rip away hours of custom work, letting her heavy mammaries spill-free and jiggle for her amusement.

  
“T-t-tighter…”   
  
“Mhm, you’re cool alright.” Marceline chuckled and planted a hard kiss on Lucy’s plump lips, soaking up a small helping of her black-velvet lipstick. “Alright, shortstack” She pulled herself away with a loud smack, savoring the taste of human heat and lust on her tongue as she wiggled her fingers. “Peebs loves doin’ this to me, so I know you’re gonna go  **wild** for this one.” Floating above the taught thrall, Marceline let a small shudder overtake her naked form as a quintet of tentacles bubbled from the small of her backside. Smooth, cool tips weaved downwards and came to curl around the plush body, tickling her slick sweaty skin as they found comfort around Lucy’s generous curves, wrapping tightly around each of Lucy’s bountiful breasts and teasing her tight nipples. Two of the eager appendages worked their way down her body, wrapping around her waist and between the crack of the goth’s plentiful asset, giving the human a pleasurable shock as they seemed to find joy in violating both Lucy’s ripe pussy and tight asshole. Lucy gave a silent scream of ecstasy as the demoness lowered herself back down to cuddle her victim, her phallic tools eagerly violating her overeager body, her tits squeezed like sponges and pulling her restrained form to its limits. 

Lucy’s body struggled almost violently against the expensive silk in vain, heavy bottom thrashing against the sunken mattress as Marcy continued her assault; this was almost everything she needed from Edward and so much more, to be completely at the mercy of such a beautiful creature and erotically violated for their own amusement… but it wasn’t enough. She needed to tell her mistress more, so much more, but what escaped her mouth were less of words and syllables and more squeaks and erotic gasps. “Is that… all you can do? There… has to be,  **needs** to be more, please…!” Her feeble attempts to voice her needs were stricken short as the fifth tentacle finally made itself known, snaking between her breasts and quickly coiling around her supple neck before filling her open mouth.

“As a matter of fact… ” Marcy’s eyes glimmered with ecstasy as she moved her fingers over her bare crotch, letting her clit throb for a second before expanding into a thick, powerful mass. She moved to position her pelvis in front of Lucy’s face, letting pussy juice drip downwards from her overeager mouth onto her thrall’s twitching nose. “I was going to offer you something thick and juicy to fill up that mouth of yours.” Lucy’s eyes bulged behind her heavy bangs as the tentacle closed tighter around her neck and forced her mouth open in asphyxic anticipation, saliva dripping around the huge vampire cock as it almost completely stuffed her mouth full. The taste that filled her human palate was completely unlike the normal salty taste of her brother’s treasured treat, Marcy’s cock-sized clit having an almost sweet flavor; absolutely captivating to the point that Lucy felt she wouldn’t forget the taste for the rest of her life. Strong clawed fingers gripped tightly at Lucy’s charcoal locks and pumping firmly against her skull as the Queen shoved her erection as far as possible down her willing victim’s open throat. Vampire girlcum drizzled hotly down her throat, sending the woman into a dreamy haze as Marcy’s cock tickled the back of her throat while Marceline’s tentacles utterly violated all of Lucy’s assets.

The tentacles began to effortlessly lift the heavy goth clean into the air, furthering the autoerotic thrill of the experience as Marceline’s voice cut through the haze of Lucy’s lust, rising from a soft trill to overeager wanton moaning. Marcy’s body quivered as she felt Lucy’s throat vibrating around her new friend’s member and she struggled not to lose herself pounding against the hair-trigger that was Lucy’s powerful tongue. Pulling her clit-cock out of the bound shortstack’s mouth was a slight challenge, the suction causing her a loud  _ ‘pop’ _ as she pulled free from her vacuum lips, letting her firm dark-grey staff drip onto the bedspread and pulling Lucy’s head back to stare through her midnight curtain of hair and straight into her eyes. “ **You’re going to feel my teeth on your throat and you’re going to love it.** ” The command echoed deep in her mind and seared itself into the back of her head as Marcy opened her mouth wide and exposed a set of glistening fangs for a microsecond before slamming her lips straight against the side of Lucy’s open neck.

Lucy’s voice cracked as she screamed in pleasure, filling the room with two decibels of sheer orgasmic satisfaction as she felt the glorious pierce of tooth against the thin veil of her flesh. A constant trickle of pleasure leaked from her pussy as Marcy lapped at her friend’s throbbing veins, massaging the spots where two holes should have been, leaving a pair of thick-lipped hickies in their place. The tentacles around her tits throbbed and pulled at her nipples to the point that her fair skin began to turn a deeper shade of bone-white as the appendages in her lower holes quivered and bulged so much that some small remnant of Lucy’s consciousness wondered if they were going to be stretched. The plush human struggled in vain against her bonds as her mind jumped back and forth between hot fever dream and wild erotic fantasy, Marceline's hypnotic control forcing her to believe that her mistress was lapping up droplets of blood from the nonexistent puncture wounds. A hand came up to drag against her pale stomach, moving up to her plump tit and pinching the tight nipple hard enough to make the girl quiver in a delightful mix of pleasure and pain. 

"I belong… to you... now…"

"Damn right, you do." Marcy chuckled, pulling her lips and fingers free of Lucy's body and looking down at her handiwork, rubbing her other finger against the seal her tentacle made along her pussylips, collecting a mass of cum and bringing the soiled digits to her face to savor a long lavish lick of the fruits of her labor. "So Luce," She curled her finger upward and Lucy's body moved to float in front of the vampiress, keeping her bonds taught yet giving enough slack to not cause serious harm. "since I'm going to be stuck here for a while, you wouldn't mind if I crashed at your place?" Marcy made it a point to nod her head slowly, her thrall bonelessly mirroring before the gray woman captured her lips in a soft kiss. "Mm, that's what I thought." She cooed, nuzzling her pudgy cheek as a small smirk crept along pale lips, gripping Lucy’s chin between her fingers. "So, since I'm gonna be hanging out here, why don't you tell me all about your other housemates…"

* * *

Lincoln Loud gripped at his bottom bedsheets like his life depended on it, struggling not to lose himself as his nude shortstack of a sister completely devoured his cock whole. He'd barely gotten to say a single word when she barged into his bedroom, naked and dripping wet from between her legs, moisture cascading down her mountainous breasts as she fell to her knees at his bedside and threw away the comforter to reveal a well-worn cock that was supposed to be recovering for the night. The younger sibling muttered something about her vampire mistress demanding satisfaction before plunging her swollen lips around the erect treasure, Lincoln clamping a hand around his mouth to keep the exclamation from escaping. 

At this point, there was no other choice for the poor boy to go with the flow, leaning forward to grip his hands around her midnight crown of hair and narrowly avoiding a droplet of cum from hitting his backside. Marceline hovered overtop the bed to enjoy the show, completely invisible this time and carefully teasing her less-swollen, yet heavily abused clit as her slave’s cheeks bulged in her efforts to wrap her tongue around her big brother’s thickness. "Mmm, yes~" The night demon cooed, savoring the erotic stimulation coursing up her spine as she forced herself to cum in tandem with her new housemates. 

Her thrall’s cheeks bulged heavily in her attempt to hold as much of Lincoln’s thick cum as possible as it oozed from her mouth-seal, slowly drizzling from between Lucy's lips and onto Lincoln's lap. Marcy’s tongue felt heavy as she imagined the feeling of so much semen filling her own mouth as she locked eyes with her thrall’s, mentally commanding the woman to swallow in-tandem while keeping as much cock in her mouth as possible. For a second, she could swear she felt her own stomach growing hot with seed before lust pushed her to make her next move, silently commanding the goth to suck her big brother back to full mast all over again so she could fill her sore pussy and attempt to break the mattress in two. "I think I'm  **really** going to like it here."


End file.
